


Fascination

by SerenadingSammy (AccioWand)



Category: Supernatural, winc - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Voyeur John, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform, filthy filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioWand/pseuds/SerenadingSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Wincest prompt: john catches them but he doesn't interfere (voyeurism) thanks! ]</p><p>· In which Dean is 20, Sam is 16 and John is very very ashamed of himself.</p><p>·<br/>(This is a part of a new series of short spn stories that I just started, but i felt like this needed to be a stand-alone post as well as i want people to see what i am capable of writing :), sort of just showing off how smutty i can get )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

After a long day of hunting and killing a nest of vamps, all John wanted was a shower to wash all the blood and guts off of himself. It had been a successful day, the hunt coming to an end with John and Dean working together to break up a nest of particularly feisty vamps. Sam had stayed behind in the motel, studying for some chemistry test or just doing general school stuff. He congratulated the two men when they barged through the motel door, Dean huffing a thanks before rushing to take the first shower.

20 minutes later, John was gladly stepping into the hot stream of water, Dean settling down on the bed next door.

A noise startled John some moments later, the bottle of soap falling from his hands. He gathered himself,  straining his ear to listen to whatever was happening. He was startled yet again when he heard a loud noise that sounded strangely like a moan. Confused, he quietly stepped out of the shower and crept over to the door, cracking it open slightly.

The sight that met him nearly gave John a heart attack. He didn't know how to react at first, he knew that he should be appalled by this, should shout and scream at his sons and order them to break it up, but he was strangely transfixed by the events happening on top of the motel bed.

Another moan sounded from his youngest son as Dean spread his ass cheeks wide, face buried between them.

Dean pulled back to give his brother a stern look. 'Quiet Sammy, Dad will hear you.'

Sam apologised quickly, reaching for the nearest pillow to stuff in his mouth, as his big brother went back to work, lapping away at his sensitive hole. 

John swallowed hard as he watched the events unfold in front of him, the sounds his sons were making were like music to his ears. He was proud of his eldest son for being able to provoke such sweet sounds from Sam using only his tongue, but also intrigued by the little moans and groans that Dean was letting out, tongue shoved deep inside his brother's hole. He looked like he hadn't tasted anything better than his little brother's ass in his whole life, and John guiltily found himself wishing that it were him in Dean's position. 

It was then that John looked down to find himself achingly hard and throbbing between his legs. He was disgusted at himself for being turned on by his sons, but at the same time couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from them. He slowly reached down and wrapped a hand around himself, jerking slowky.

'Dean, more , please!' Sam pulled the pillow away from his face to beg, squirming around on the bed. Dean gave Sam's hole one last, long lick before pulling away and licking his lips. He smirked at Sam before crawling up his body to press an open-mouthed kiss to his lips. Sam greedily kissed back, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck to pull him closer, tasting himself on Dean's tongue.

Dean pulled away from Sam with a chuckle, watching as his brother scrambled to get him back and pouting when he opened his eyes to see Dean gone. John watched as Dean stood beside the bed to pull his jeans down, leaving them to pool at his ankles before looking up at Sam.

'C'mon baby boy, get it out.' Dean smirked at Sam, gesturing to his groin. Sam eagerly jumped up onto his hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the bed, fingers hooking in Dean's boxers before he quickly yanked them down.

John's heart swelled with pride and respect for his eldest son when he saw his cock, a good ten inches, thick and dripping with pre-cum. Sam grasped his older brother's cock in his hand, licking his lips greedily. 

'Can I? Please De?' Sam looked up through his lashes at Dean. The sight nearly made John come then and there, the thought of his little boy begging to suck his big brother's cock nearly sending him completely over the edge. He slowed down the hand on his cock, not wanting to miss out on whatever else was to come.

Dean nodded proudly at his brother, watching as the younger boy pounced on him, mouth open wide to greedily suck on the tip of his cock. Sam let out a groan of approval, sucking his brother's cock like a lollipop, gladly taking any pre-cum Dean's cock was willing to give him. Dean put a hand in Sam's hair, gently guiding his mouth further down his cock. Sam moaned and began to bob his head up and down his brother's cock, taking him as far as he could.

Dean moaned hard and John could see that he was trying his best to stop himself from bucking into his little brother's mouth. John admired his willpower. Dean let his brother suckle on his cock for a while longer, before gently pulling him off of it.

'Hands and knees please Sammy.' Dean half-ordered as he reached for lube and a condom. Sam hurriedly turned over, sticking his little bum up in the air. He peered over his shoulder as Dean was about to drizzle lube over his fingers.

'Don't need it De, already got myself ready for you.' Sam smiled, wiggling his ass at his brother.

'You sneaky little thing, you!' Dean smirked, leaning down to press a sloppy kiss right on Sam's entrance before standing back up to roll a condom on. Dean pecked his brother's lips sweetly before pressing the tip of his cock to Sam's entrance. Sam groaned and pushed back impatiently,  making the tip of Dean's cock slip inside. The two of them groaned loudly, seemingly having forgotten about John hearing them.

The steady pace John's hand was working at on his cock suddenky grew quicker as he watched Dean pound into Sam's tight little hole. The sound of skin slapping together mixed with the pair's moans and curses as John watched on in amazement. Dean folded himself iver Sam's back, gripping his chin with one hand to press a sloppy, heated kiss to his lips.

Dean broke from the kiss to grip onto both of Sam's hips, fucking himself faster into Sam's hole. Both of their grew heavier, moans becoming constant before John saw Sam's back arch, a loud 'Dean!' fell from his lips and cum shot across the bed sheets. John's breath caught in his throat as he watched himself and Dean cum at the same time, Dean stilling, head rolling back as he spurted hit cum into his little brother, John coating his hand and the door frame with his own.

Dean gathered himself and pulled out of Sam's ass, the younger groaning at the loss, before Dean bent down and started lapping at Sam's hole again, swallowing up his own cum.

John chose that moment to quietly close the door and hop back in the shower, purely because he felt as if he might pass out if he were to witness anything else his sons got up to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, I suggest you take a look at my new book, 'A Series of Incestuous Events' , which is basically just going to be a shit tonne of smutty and fluffy promot fills.  
> Or, if you have any requests for short stories like this you'd like me to write, please comment them below ;)


End file.
